


Bernadetta's Crush

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Dorothea discovers Bernadetta has a crush on someone. She is even more shocked when she finds out who it is.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Bernadetta's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3H Kink [Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1934920#cmt1934920)
> 
> Prompt:  
> Remember the Dorothea/Bernadetta C support where Dorothea hints that Bernie has a crush on someone? Well, now she does!
> 
> I basically want Dorothea gushing about Bernie’s love life, wanting to know absolutely everything. Bonus points if Dorothea actually goes to the love interest in question and gives them the “treat hee right or I’ll end you” speech.
> 
> My favorite Bernie ship is Raphadetta, Hubernie and Ferdietta (sp?), but I’m open to other ships! Thanks in advance for anyone that considers filling this one <3

Dorothea was proud of her ability to read people. As a commoner in a den of nobles, it was important for her to do so, especially since she was trying to find a future someone to spend the rest of her life with.

It was due to this uncanny sense that when she saw Bernadetta standing in the garden with a pensive look on her face, she was sure something was up.

“What can I do,” Bernadetta was murmuring to herself. “I mean we are friends and all but at the same time is this normal? It’s normal for him I guess but at the same time he does act different around me so…but…oh Bernie, I don’t know what to do!”

Dorothea’s eyes sparkled. She couldn’t believe it! Who knew little Bernadetta who never left her room most likely had a crush on someone! That was all it could be right? “Oh Bern, who are you talking about?”

Bernadetta squeaked and whirled around to face Dorothea with wide eyes. “Oh, Dorothea, uh, hello there.” After a moment she whispered. “How long have you been there?”

Dorothea put her arms behind her back. “Well, since you mentioned being friends with someone and he acts differently around you?”

Bernadetta’s face turned bright red and she buried her face in her hands. Dorothea quickly moved to block Bernadetta’s path so she couldn’t dart out of the greenhouse.

“So?” Dorothea leaned in closer. “Who is it? Do I know him?”

“Uh…well, uh….” Bernadetta backed up a step, her eyes wide in fear.

Right, her usual level of enthusiasm wouldn’t work on someone as skittish as Bernadetta. Sighing, she took a step back to give the girl some space. “I just want to help Bern, we’re classmates after all and you sound like you are having a lot of thoughts there. Well, I have a lot of experience and I’m open to giving some advice.”

“That…that’s true,” she whispered. She fidgeted with a tie of her hoodie. “Uh, yeah, maybe you can help.”

Dorothea clapped her hands together. “Excellent. Who is it? Like I said, if it is someone we both know, then it’ll be much easier.”

Bernadetta murmured a name under her breath.

Dorothea leaned in. “Sorry Bern, I didn’t catch that, can you repeat that.”

“Sylvain.”

Dorothea stared at Bernadetta and blinked slowly. “Him? Him of all people?” Oh no, why did Bernadetta have to develop a crush on someone like him! Sylvain was callous, a man that slept around without a care in the world for anyone but himself. Was it his looks? Was that what attracted Bernadetta to him? Sure he was good looking but that personality! Such an asshole. He would probably use Bernadetta for his own gain and then toss her to the side!

Wait, how in the world did they even meet? Bernadetta was rarely out of her room and Sylvain was usually surrounded by people. They didn’t run in the same circles at all.

Clearing her throat, Dorothea asked, “So, what made you like Sylvain in the first place?”

Bernadetta looked down at the ground. “He…he really likes my writing. He always has a nice thing to say and he’s very encouraging about it and uh, he helps me out whenever I ask him to, no questions asked and well…” She blushed.

“And?” prompted Dorothea. “Don’t worry Bern, this will stay between us girls. What else?”

“Well, he’s very warm when he hugs me.”

“He hugs you?” Dorothea wanted to clean out her ears. That couldn’t be right at all. “He just hugs you?”

“Uh yeah, when I’m cold, it’s a lot colder here than where I’m from and when I’m cold he hugs me to make me warm since he’s very warm blooded. He lets me go after I’m warmed up.”

“You’re talking about Sylvain Gautier right? Red hair? Tall?”

“Yes?”

Dorothea blinked slowly. Well she was honestly not expecting that at all. Huh, was there another side to him? “So you’re not sure if Sylvain _likes_ you?”

Bernadetta played with the hem of her skirt. “Uh yeah. I mean he does treat me differently than some of the other girls he hangs around with but I don’t know if it is in a friend way or not. And if he is being nice to me, I don’t want to ruin anything by saying anything…”

Dorothea felt like she had the revelation of a lifetime right here. Sylvain Gautier, actually being nice to someone and a girl nonetheless. She clapped her hands. “I know! Why don’t we meet up this weekend and discuss this further then? Maybe then we can talk in more detail of what to do and strategize ways to help you tell him your feelings.”

“You’ll do that?”

“Of course Bern.”

The warning bell rang to signal afternoon classes will be starting soon.

“Shoot, we better get going otherwise the professor will yell at us for being late,” said Dorothea.

***

“Sylvain, we need to talk.” Dorothea grabbed Sylvain’s arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.

“Whoa, hang on Dorothea.” He gave her a wry grin. “Didn’t know you were into me like that. Great, cause you’re pretty hot too-”

Dorothea pointed at his face. “Another word and my knee is going into your crotch in the least sexy way possible.”

Sylvain clamped his mouth shut, the flirty expression shifting to one of annoyance. “Okay, then why did you drag me into an empty classroom?”

“I have a few questions for you, that’s all.” Dorothea stepped away from him and paced back and forth in place. “First off, Bernadetta von Varley.” She noted immediately how his expression shifted to slight surprise at the mention of her name. Interesting.

“What about her?” he asked slowly.

“What do you think about her?”

“She…” He paused and grimaced.

“Do you want to sleep with her?”

“What? Why are you even asking me about this?”

Odd. Usually Sylvain had a definite answer, or he would try to play it off. “I was having a girls only chat with her and she mentioned you two were friends.” Dorothea shrugged nonchalantly.

“She said we were friends?” He rested his hand on the back of his neck. “Did she say anything else? About me?”

Dorothea resisted the urge to rub her eyes. Was she really seeing what she was seeing? Was Sylvain Gautier, known playboy and asshole, _blushing_? She tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. “Wait do you actually…”

“Don’t say it Dorothea!” Sylvain covered his face with his hands. It reminded Dorothea of something Bernadetta would do, which was also incredibly odd to connect with Sylvain of all people.

Dorothea sighed. “If you like her like that then why are you behaving the way you do? If anything you’re probably sending mixed signals.”

Sylvain grimanced. “I know she probably doesn’t like me in that way, I mean, I don’t think she had many friends before coming here so…”

“But if she does like you, hypothetically of course.”

“Then I wouldn’t sleep with other women, that’s for sure. She’s…that special…” He shook his head and then looked at Dorothea, slightly hopeful. “Wait did she tell you that she did like me?”

“It was a hypothetical question,” Dorothea said quickly. “You only came up in passing and I wanted to double check with you. Considering Bern is such a sweet girl and it surprised me when she said you two were friends. I just wanted to check in with you.”

“Oh, right.” He nodded but it seemed like he had lost some of the charm. “That makes sense. You’re only looking out for Bernie.” He smiled. “Thanks for being such a good friend to her Dorothea.”

Ugh, this version of Sylvain was so weird. “Well that’s all I wanted to ask.” She headed for the door, stopped and turned to him. “But I will say this, if you do anything to hurt her, those crazy exs will be the least of your worries, I’ll make sure you’re unable to leave your room for a long time due to the humiliation.”

“Message taken,” he murmured. 

Leaving him with that, Dorothea headed back to her room for the evening. With Bernadetta coming over this weekend, she was really going to need to make a gameplan as it was painfully obvious that without outside help, nothing was going to happen between them. She rubbed her hands together. This was going to be a fun personal project.


End file.
